Two Peas in a Pod
by RiseAfterFalling
Summary: Finding herself in the bottom of a well, she was found by Orochimaru. Desperate for help, and the regaining of her memories, she followed him. But she did remember one thing, her name. Her name was Kagome Higurashi.
1. 8 year old once again

Hello to all of my precious readers!

Sigh.

I really should be updating my other stories but I watched Naruto Shippuden again and I was like, "Oh. my. Gawd. Sasuke is like the hottest anime boy in the world."

And so it came to this new idea that I should write a story about Kagome/Sasuke. (IM SO SORRY ITACHI! I STILL LOVE YOU!)

To sum it all up, I'm totally in love with Sasuke now, not Usui. (If you know who I'm talking about.. Hehe.. he.. he-)

I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary**:Finding herself in the bottom of a well, she was found by Orochimaru. Desperate for help, and the regaining of her memories, she followed him. But she did remember one thing, her name. Her name was Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

**Two Peas in a Pod**

**Chapter 1**

"I don't get why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every other bone in my body is broken too."

* * *

She snapped her eyes open with a gasp.

She saw the blue sky and groaned in pain.

"Where?.." She trailed off.

Trying to think of how of how she was brought here, she tried to recall her memories but then a painful throb started as she cried out in pain.

Waiting for the pain to pass, she shakily stood up and grasped one of the green vines that was growing on the soft wood.

Hearing a soft 'ding', she stopped what she was doing and looked down at the ground beside her feet.

Seeing a pink object, she picked it up in curiosity and observed it.

"A.. pink jewel?" She murmured under her breath.

Something told her she should protect it.

Even her life if she had to.

She shivered unconsciously and put it in her pocket. Then she held onto one of the vines again.

Pulling herself up, she reached the top and found herself surrounded by nature and a small but noticeable path next to the well she was currently in.

She set one foot onto the green grass and asked herself, "Where am I?"

Walking along the path, she abandoned the well and ran her hand along the wood on the trees.

The glistening water on the tips of the grass blades tickled her ankles as she walked, and giggled when the wind blew against her face.

Then, there was a rustle.

She froze.

A brown, tiny, cute animal came out.

"Mon-Monkey?!" She cried out in horror.

How she knew that, but didn't remember anything else, she did not know. But something told her she was right.

But right now, she didn't care. She wanted to run as fast as she can in the other direction.

And so she did, followed by shrieks and flying bananas.

Kagome Higurashi is going to have one _hell_ of an adventure.

* * *

Huffing and puffing out cold breaths of air, she gave one final gasp before standing up and looking around.

"Damn.. those.. monkeys-.." Another breath of air. "-TO HELL!" She crossed her arms, and looked for another one of those horrifying animals. "Ah. That felt good."

Yes, Kagome Higurashi, protector of the Shikon Jewel, (which she didn't know yet) is scared of monkeys.

Please _do_, stop looking at her like that.

Then the worst, most horrible, terrifying problem happened.

It started to rain.

"Whoop dee fucking doo." She muttered.

She grumbled some more under her breath as she used her two dainty hands to cover her head.

But seconds later, that action went to futile, owing to the face she was drenched in water.

She groaned in frustration.

"Great. Just great."

This was Kagome Higurashi, protector of the Shikon Jewel (as you already know), and her age was-

"Why the _fuck_ do I look like an 8 year old?!" She yelled out in frustration, looking down at a puddle.

Then she stopped yelling uncomprehending curses, and asked herself, "How did I know this?" She shivered in the cold and drew back into the large tree.

"Why do I feel like I should be around 17?"

Kagome threw her hands into the air and grumbled.

She hated having questions, unanswered.

But the biggest question of them all was-

"AND WHERE THE _FUCK_ IS THIS PLACE?!"

* * *

So did ya guys like it?

Don't worry, Orochimaru is coming out soon.. Hehe.. He.. Hehe-

I was about to give up on Immortal but then I thought of a wonderful idea so I'm deciding to continue that story.

Soo.. review? Please? For the meeting of Orochimaru meeting Kagome? :)

Until next time!

~RiseAfterFalling


	2. Did I make the right choice?

Hello everyone! First of all, I would like to say my apologies for being away for so long.. It's already been an year! I told myself to at least update after 5 months but time already passed by so fast. And summer break is already here! I will try to make this chapter as long as I can to make up the lost time.. T.T

I LOVE YOU ALL!~~

* * *

Two Peas in a Pod

Chapter 2

"Don't let a fool kiss you, or a kiss fool you."

* * *

After the rain died down, Kagome wandered around, very much confused.

"Just where the heck am I?" She muttered under her breath.

But she soon came across a beautiful meadow, the grass still glistening from the rain. She looked around in awe as her eyes landed on the big tree in the middle of this pasture.

Making her way towards this oddly familiar tree, she slowly put her small hand on it as she approached it. Kagome gasped as she felt a shock and instantly pulled her hand back. Rubbing her hand to ease the pain, the miko brought her hand once again towards the thick bark.

Curiosity killed the cat, my dear Kagome.

But this time, it didn't shock her. It actually had an aura this time which felt soothing and welcoming to her soul.

When suddenly a voice appeared in her head,

_"Miko! Reach for my-"_

_His voice was cut short by a snarl then his face disappeared from her view._

_She could feel her fingers slipping from the rim. "No, don't let me go.." She cried in pain and anguish. "DON'T LET ME GO!"_

_Her fingers slipped._

Kagome gasped as she reacted in a more violent manner, making her tumble away from the roots. Falling on her butt, she couldn't even feel the pain as the memories once again, flooded her mind.

She snarled in pain, surprising herself from this barbaric sound but the memories swirled around her head once more before vanishing.

She gasped in gulps of air as sweat dropped from her temples.

"Well damn." She said. "If this happens every time I get my memories back, I prefer I skip them."

But she was confused and curious. 'But what was that? Those were my memories right? And who was that? That white haired-?'

She was interrupted from her thoughts as she felt a malicious and evil presence behind her. She whirled around and was greeted by a man with black hair and pale skin. She felt goosebumps crawling on her skin as she went into a battle stance she was so familiar with oddly but dismissed it.

The man chuckled and raised his hands up as if mocking her. "I come here as no threat little one. I am just merely curious of how you got here."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and kept her stance stiff. "That is none of your business, I assure you."

He raised an eyebrow at her vocabulary and said, "Your name at least?"

She hesitated. "My name.. ? I.." She was confused. "Kagome.. Higurashi.."

"Interesting." He looked at her up and down, as if sizing her up. "Will you come with me? You have no where else to be with, am I correct?"

She hesitated longer this time. "Why should I?"

"I could make you stronger than everyone else in this world. You would be recognized by everyone and you will earn yourself a name." He said while smirking.

Kagome was about to answer when flashes of pictures once again invaded her mind.

_"You weakling. How can you even call yourself a miko? You're a disgrace to this bloodline."_

_"Are you even trying? Do you **want** to get us killed?"_

_"Get stronger and maybe I will acknowledge you as my lover."_

The pain was easier to sustain this time as she murmured, "Stronger.. I want to protect.. and make him acknowledge me.."

Orochimaru's smirk got wider. "Yesss, I will make you stronger. Follow me, Kagome."

Her eyes slowly met his and nodded.

* * *

Orochimaru instructed Kabuto, his underling who was 13 years old, to show Kagome to her room.

They were walking alongside each other quietly until Kabuto stopped and whirled around to meet Kagome. She widened her eyes at the fast spin as she gasped when he pushed her against the wall.

Kagome was surprised to see the intense anger in his eyes as he bit out, "Who the hell are you to steal him away from me?"

She became stiff in his hold as he continued to rant to her. "I could see the look in my master's eyes and you act as if it's nothing! You arrogant, little-!"

The small girl glared at the silver haired boy as she said calmly, "Get your hands off me."

He widened his eyes slightly but recovered as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I won't lose to you, you stupid eight year old."

Kagome's eyes twitched. "Just show me to my room."

He grudgingly agreed and led her to her room.

Kagome stepped in and shut the door in his face, not caring about her lack of manners.

She stumbled and fell on her bed and exhausted by all the sudden events that suddenly happened, she fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Ku ku ku.. Let the games begin.." A voice laced with malice murmured in the dark.

* * *

This wasn't actually that long.. Rather this is kinda short.. It's okay though! Another chapter coming up in 2 weeks?

6/2/2015


	3. Pedophiles?

I'm really sorry for the confusion but I love revealing the past later on to the story.. Sorry!

Thank you for all those who updated! Kudos to: ANIMEMANGALUV3R; do not worry! I will make sure she will start to get her memories in a long time! But I will reveal her memories to you guys! ;), xXCrossoverLoverXx, Fluffy an Youko Girl; Kagome is the same age as Naruto and the others and already has been taken awayy~, SasukexKagome33, smile, FireRaven15, Black Fox Kenzie, idk, SapphireFox9; sarcasm.. ? .-., LOL, DTLA Biker, patrick the almighty observer, Guest, sticy17, Fluffy an Youko Girl

I'm really sorry for the really late update T.T

We're going to start off the story with a memory for all the readers! Italics is the memory and regular text is present time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto T.T

* * *

**Two Peas in a Pod**

**Chapter 3**

"They say love is blind, oh baby you're so blind." -gd

* * *

_With Sesshomaru by her side, she made her way to the jumbled mess of tentacles. Her leg being fractured, the young miko leaned on the powerful lord for support. After the battle was over, her spiritual powers blew up and spread through the land, healing wounds and nature. How she did that, she did not know. But she had a feeling the shikon jewel was behind it.._

_And yes, they have finally beaten Naraku!_

_This adventure has ended with a happy ending. With Miroku and Sango still alive, they could finally start the family they have been wishing for. And Inuyasha, of course, made it through this clash. Sesshomaru helped this team throughout the whole struggle, fighting alongside Kagome._

_When she reached the jewel, her aura was so powerful in spiritual power it made the tentacles turn to dust as the whole Shikon Jewel laid in the middle. Sparkling in spite of all the hard adventures it has gone through. _

_Kagome picked it up and sighed in relief as she met the eyes of the taiyoukai. He nodded at her with a small smile gracing his lips and hugged her with his one arm. _

_The jewel resonated in response and a voice called out:_

_"Young miko.. Kagome, I am very proud of you." A soft voice echoed in her head._

_Kagome opened her eyes from Sesshomaru's chest but found herself in a different dimension. "Lady Midoriko? Where..?"_

_"I congratulate you and your group for enduring years of work and effort for the gathering of the shikon jewels." The gentle and strong miko smiled down at her as Kagome stared at her with an awe expression. "I will grant you one wish, my dear miko. Wish wisely."_

_Then the priestess vanished as Kagome was brought out into the real world. But before Midoriko went completely, her voice rang out, "I also sealed the well. If you want to go back home, then you may do so but you can never go back to this era."_

_Kagome's eyes widened in horror. "What?! Priestess Midoriko! Please wait!"_

_"-gome! Kagome!" The worried voice was her lover brought her into reality. _

_She moaned and sat up to meet Sesshomaru's concerned eyes. "I'm okay Sesshy. Just a little disoriented. Give me a minute." _

_The lord's eyebrow twitched at the nickname but stayed still as she came to her senses. _

_"What happened, little miko?" _

_"Midoriko brought me inside the jewel and told me I could make a wish." Kagome was troubled at what Priestess Midoriko said about the well but smiled and said, "I'm going to wish everyone happiness that was suffered by Naraku!" Kagome smiled up at him as Sesshomaru smiled gently down at her. _

_"That is a wonderful wish, love." He kissed her forehead gingerly as everyone was wide eyed around them._

_They still could not get used to having the apathetic lord express so many emotions._

_Kagome turned around to meet her friends with a peaceful gaze and smiled. "Thank you Sango and Miroku. I bless you with a life filled with happiness. You all have been such good friends with me and stuck with me throughout all dangerous battles. Even though its been 3 years, you have been by my side and stayed with me and I'm so very grateful of that. I love you like a sister, Sango. And I love you as well as a brother, Miroku."_

_Sango had tears in her eyes by the emotions in Kagome's voice and Miroku was grinning so widely from the happiness and the blessing. "We love you as well, dear Kagome." _

_Kagome nodded and smiled with tears also in her eyes._

_Looking over at Inuyasha, she nodded once stiffly at him as the hanyou's eyes became hurt. He looked down in shame and looking up once again, into her eyes, she could hear the message._

_'I'm sorry..' _

_Kagome now had tears gliding down her cheeks as the memory of Kikyo and Inuyasha once again invaded her mind. She nodded in acceptance as Inuyasha also started to cry in relief and sadness._

_She turned back around and looked down to gaze at the jewel which gave them such suffering. _

_"I.." Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru for support. He nodded as she gulped. _

_"I wish for everyone's-"_

_Then a snarl rang out into the air, _

_and blood was shed._

* * *

Kagome woke up to a very malicious presence.

_'Naraku..?' _How she knew that name, she did not know. But she did know that this presence.. was so painfully familiar to a man she used to call Naraku.

She shook her head in confusion and went to the bathroom to wash herself up.

After she was done and dressed, she opened the door to see Kabuto leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. As she opened the door, his eyes opened as he muttered, "Girls take so long to get ready."

Kagome raised his hand to smack his head, if not for Orochimaru appearing out of no where.

Kabuto stuttered, "L-Lord Orochimaru!"

He barely gave him a glance as he focused his attention on Kagome. "How was your new room?"

She unconsciously tilted her head to the side. Now that she thought about it, she never had the chance to look around because of being so tired.

The two men almost squealed from the cutest but amazingly kept their face in check.

"It was.. okay?"

But they couldn't help blushing from the questioning, sweet voice.

Orochimaru coughed. "Ready to begin your training?"

Kagome nodded and told herself, _'Mental note to self: Orochimaru is a pedophile.__' _

* * *

Orochimaru taught her the basic ninja techniques. Ninjutsu, Genjustsu, and Taijustsu.

She was fairly going along well. Heck, she was going at it better than Kabuto and he was older than her too..

Just who exactly is she? Why did she come out of no where, in the bottom of the well and run away from the sight of monkeys? But the most important question was:

Why the hell does she have pink chakra?

Doing some research into this fascinating human specimen, he found that priestess also had spiritual powers. The first miko actually came 50 years ago and married into one of the Uchiha clans.

Focusing his attention once more on this girl called Kagome, he pondered, _'Is she one of their offspring? Then, she must be one of the last generations. But then.. why-'_

"Lord Orochimaru. I am done with what you have assigned me." Kagome said quietly.

He shook his head. Mikos were known for their warm and welcoming attitude. Just what the hell was he thinking?

"You may head to your room now."

She bowed towards him and left the dojo.

Just what is he getting himself into?

* * *

Kagome was laying on her bed, her hair flared out behind her.

"My memories.." She mused.

Kagome decided she will try one more time to gain back her memories before giving up completely.

"I want my memories back.." It almost sounded like a whine. "No.. I need my memories back. Who was that white-haired man?" She sighed in frustration and sighed again as no pictures of her past life came to her head.

"But.." The young, smart miko exclaimed, "The tree! That tree gave me one of my memories back.. If I could just go back and touch that bark once again, maybe I will have a chance at having another part back."

Should she go out?

Orochimaru is just a freaky pedophile anyways.

* * *

Kagome has longed to be outside. It has only been 2 days but she longed to be around nature once again.

She loved the wind, for it felt like freedom as she stepped branch from branch.

Feeling her hair flying behind her, it triggered another memory of her riding on that same white-haired man. They were gliding through the air, as she was right now.

She paused in confusion in the middle of the jump and was now plummeting downwards.

"Ah. Well shit."

A normal 8 year old kid would probably be screaming and dying after the fall but our smart little miko flipped herself in mid air for the fall, and landed safely.

Without hesitation from the fall, Kagome swiftly made her way to the big familiar tree. When she had finally reached the lush meadow, she ran to the dark brown bark, and touched it.

Nothing happened.

She laid both of her hands on it.

Nothing happened.

Tears were about to spill out of her eyes in frustration, while she was punching and screaming at the tree.

"Why?! Just give them back to me! Please..." She pounded on the bark while sobbing.

Life is unfair, my dear miko. Very unfair.

* * *

The last hope of her regaining went spiraling down.

As she went down the stairs of the secret lair, she was greeted by Orochimaru. Flinching inwardly, she thought, _"Well there goes my plans of not explaining."_

Kagome sighed quietly. "Lord Orochimaru."

He smirked evilly. "Why have you been so late?"

Something gave her the shivers about him. "No where." She looked down and tried to pass him but he stopped her.

"I asked where you have been, Kagome." His sickening evil voice, mixed with fake sweetness almost made her gag.

"None of your business. Am I not allowed my own privacy?" Kagome snarled back with annoyance.

Then quicker than she could follow, she was pushed into the wall by Orochimaru.

"Now Kagome, why are you acting feisty all of a sudden?" He looked down at her as she looked up at him in horror and surprise.

_'Holy shit, that was hecka fast.'_ Kagome thought. Maybe this guy isn't as weak as she thought he was.

"Let me go." Kagome said firmly.

"My dear Kagome, don't be so rude.." He slithered out with his long tongue.

Wait, what the hell? Long tongue?

He licked the right side of her cheek while whispering, "I might do more the next time you decide to talk back.."

Her eyes widened in horror, as tears gathered up. "Don't touch me!" She pushed him away with all her remaining power as Orochimaru looked at her with surprise.

She ran away as fast as she could but not before turning around and shouting, "I'M FRICKING 8 SO TREAT ME LIKE ONE, YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE!"

Then Kagome regretted it as she saw a spark in his eyes. Even from this far, she could see the evilness radiating from him. She shivered and ran away as fast as she could. Reaching her room, she shut the door fast and plopped herself on her bed.

"Stupid snakes." She cried. "Stupid pedophile snakes."

* * *

That update was actually pretty fast XD

6/4/15


	4. Old Memories

Its officially been more than a year since I've last updated. My procrastination of telling myself that I would at least look at the story has been lengthened to an year... BUT I'M BACK BUWAHAHHA.

I'd like to express my thanks to viewers who actually read this abandoned (but not anymore *wink*) story but thank you so much! I'D LIKE TO EXPRESS MY THANKS WITH THIS STORY AND HERE WE GOOOOO-

* * *

**Two Peas in a Pod**

**Chapter 4**

"The only exercise some people get is jumping to conclusions, running down their friends, side-stepping responsibility, and pushing their luck..."

* * *

_Pain-stricken and shocked golden eyes were the last thing she saw as she staggered down to the blood soaked dirt._

_She could vaguely hear Sesshomaru snarl and she could feel her life pouring out of her single wound. An arrow stuck halfway down her shoulder. _

_'Stupid Sesshy.' Kagome sighed. 'You're only supposed to express emotions to me.'_

_She couldn't help but feel wronged. What did she deserve to have this hate? She gave up her first love for her so she could finally have the life she was taken away from._

_'Kikyo, you cold-hearted bitch. I swear I will get revenge. Fucking hell, I hate arrows. God bless all the demons I killed with these same arrows the past few-'_

_"Kagome! Oh shit. Fuck. This is all my fault. I let her go when she begged me." A familiar husky voice was sobbing. "She told me she would go to hell soon. Why the hell did I trust her- Kagome! Please don't die!" More sobs escaped his chapped lips as Kagome slowly opened her eyes. _

_"Inuyasha... I'm fine. I can't die this easily." Kagome exhaled a shaky breath. "If she shot a little more to the right, I could've died for sure. Thank god for my fabulous dodging skills." She gave a grin as she nonchalantly pulled the arrow out with a sickening sound as her body healed her wound._

_He gave a slow and uneasy grin back as he helped her up._

_Kagome looked for her white-haired mate. He was towering above Kikyo's fallen, crumbling body as his sword was drawn with blood trailing down its blade. The stolen souls from Kikyo's body exploded out like fireworks and was shooting up into the skies to their rightful owners. Including Kagome. _

_But there was one more orb she missed that came out from the clay body._

_Kagome felt a tingle in her chest as she approached the white orb. __Fascinated but wary, she raised her eyes to Sesshomaru. He smiled gently and murmured, "Take back what was rightly yours, miko."_

_She smiled up at her mate and reached for the white orb. She held it in her hands and gently pushed it towards her chest. _

_This feeling of being whole once again was something she couldn't completely handle as she gasped a sharp intake. She leaned slightly on Sesshomaru as the warmth of her complete emotions and soul filled up her body once again. Kagome couldn't help grinning and laughing as she felt the adrenaline rush through her. She reached up and tugged on her mate's nape to bring his lips down to hers. He hesitated in shock but before he could respond, she pulled away, giggling. He growled playfully and reached for her waist and rested his arms around it. Sighing in content, their lips continued their journey towards each other until she heard a growl. _

_She looked behind her to see a black orb forcing its way into Inuyasha's chest. "Inu... yasha?" __Then her eyes widened as she murmured in shock, "No... No! It couldn't be! How is Kikyo's soul-?!"_

_"Kagome! Ka..gome! Run!" Inuyasha shouted as he fell to his knees. The pair that was watching clearly saw how he was fighting himself as his eyes flickering back and forth to red and brown. "Kikyo.. Kikyo! She wants revenge!" He gasped in pain as the black orb fully entered his body. _

_The shocked pair and the victim knew it was too late._

_Inuyasha looked up and whispered with pain lacing his words, "Kill me if you have to.. I can't live with the fact I-" _

_He gave a scream filled with pain that made Kagome's eyes fill with tears. The couple frantically pulled themselves away and reached for their weapons, fearing for the worst to come._

_Then all went silent, and only the muffled sobs and jingles on the monk's staff from the forest could be heard. _

_Inuyasha slowly lifted his head up. His eyes completely red as he gave a smirk that wasn't like him at all. "You think you could get away from me?" __The soul who took his body flexed his claws as his smirk grew wider. "I'm going to enjoy this."_

_He knew it wouldn't end well when chills were sent through the worried and usually stoic taiyoukai._

* * *

Kagome woke up in cold sweat.

"Fuck.." She muttered. "That stupid dream again."

It wasn't nice when you get impaled by an arrow for a week straight in your dreams.

She slowly disentangled her legs from the white sheet wrapped around her legs. She growled in frustration. These sheets were mummified against her sleek and tanned legs. Not to mention they were slick with sweat.

After a good solid 5 minutes, she finally had them removed from her person as she made her way to the bathroom.

She decided a cold shower would do the trick for the day.

Kagome lazily took off her clothes as her hazy eyes that was still influenced by her sleep, glanced at the bathroom mirror in front of her. As she turned, you could see pale white marks against her pale back.

Stepping into the bath stall, she pulled the handle to cold.

* * *

The young miko who was slowly regaining her memories stared at herself through the mirror. Her brush slowly running through her midnight black hair.

_'It's already been 7 years since I've been here.'_ That thought made her shiver from enduring the snake's leeching stares and Kabuto's abusive actions and words.

But she gained one thing from being here. Power.

She was powerful enough that she could beat that snake's ass and get the hell out of here.

_'Not my fault he let me clean his library. I could steal a book and he wouldn't even notice.'_ Kagome thought cheerfully. Because of this chore, she has learned many forbidden jutsus. But hey, at least she could defend herself.

Kagome set the brush down and sighed. _'I haven't seen the sun in ages. Pretty sure he could afford a window in my room but he has trust issues. I don't blame him for that.'_

After her several attempts of trying to escape, he took it upon himself to discipline and punish her. She never tried to escape ever again.

Kagome could still feel the pain from the spikes on the whip slashing against her back. She stayed there for at least 3 days in the dungeon, her priestess powers working on auto-pilot to heal her wounds while she was unconscious.

And that was the day Orochimaru found out she was a priestess. And now, he would most likely never let her go because of his experiments. That was the first time she actually cursed her powers for acting up but at least she didn't die from blood loss.

But it's been done. And that was 5 years ago.

She stood up. "Okay, Kagome. Enough moping for the day." Her stomach grumbled. "Breakfast time with people obsessed with power!" She cheered to herself sarcastically as she made her way to the door and almost had a heart attack when she saw Kabuto leaning across the wall near her door.

"Dude. What the fuck." She said deadpanned. What a way to start out the day.

He chuckled. "Noticed you talking to yourself so I decided to walk you to breakfast." Kabuto smirked as he had succeeded in scaring her.

"Wow. What a gentleman." Kagome said indifferently. You might think that they could've gotten closer because of being stuck with each other over the years but other than beating up each other in the training room or him talking shit to Kagome about stealing Lord Orochimaru's attention, they hated each other. "So what's up? You would usually be avoiding me like the plague and following Orochimaru around like a lost puppy. What gives?" She murmured.

He ignored the insult. "I just want to be a nice companion to you. Is that too much to ask for?" He gave an innocent smile but his soul said otherwise.

She gave a glance towards his chest and said, "Fuck off. I'm saying that nicely before I kick your ass today in the training room."

His soul is purple, almost black. It's disgusting and nauseous to look at. How evil can he be to have his soul tainted so much like that?

He bristled at her insult. "I will have you kno-"

After looking at his soul, she didn't feel hungry. "I lost my appetite. Talking with you makes me throw up. See ya."

Kagome flashed out of sight to the training room right when he released his angry cries. She sighed.

So much for breakfast.

* * *

Kagome took off her jacket and revealed her modern outfit under it.

She wore a tank top that showed her developing cleavage slightly with black shorts that ended right below her butt. Feeling self-conscious from prying eyes, she tugged one end of the shorts down on her leg that was slightly coated with sweat.

She stared down at the beaten up straw dummy in front of her and imagined it was Orochimaru. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and gave a punch that made straws come flying out from the head. Followed by a kick towards the head that made it fly off.

Kagome groaned. This was the 6th one she obliterated.

"And he says that he made the dummys strong enough that I couldn't break them. Bullshit." Kagome muttered under her breath.

She deemed the straws and deformed dummys useless with a glance of her blue eyes and with a flick of her hand she quickly did a jutsu that reversed time. This would usually tire out an average ninja with a large amount of chakra but with her miko powers combined and with her added chakra, this made an almost limitless amount of chakra. And adding to the fact that it regenerates soon after it is used. Well, that was what Orochimaru said. She didn't look back from the now untouched figures and made her way over to the boxing bag. Kagome stared at it and decided she would do Kabuto for today. She rolled her shoulders and wiped off the sweat from her brow. Getting into a stance that only a certain demon slayer could teach, she proceeded to beat the stuffing out of the poor bag.

Kagome could only imagine all the pain that she could inflict to that white-haired brat. She snickered as she thought, _'Just wait until I get the hell out of this place. I'm gonna make them regret kidnapping me and trapping me in this hellhole.' _Then she paused. _'Technically, I agreed to this but when I wanted to leave they wouldn't let me. So..'_ Kagome nodded to herself. _'I have been kidnapped.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when blood was trailing down her blood. Kagome stared in confusion and turned her hand over to see her knuckles. The cut where Kabuto hurt her during one of their spars opened while she was venting off her anger.

Kagome sighed in frustration and just let the blood flow freely down her hand to the floor. _'Have fun cleaning that, Orochimaru.'_

"Kagome?"

_'Ah fuck. So much for a peaceful morning.'_ She grumbled.

"Lord Orochimaru." Kagome murmured quietly.

She kept her gaze to the ground, but she could still see Orochimaru staring at her.

"You are hurt." He stated nonchalantly.

Kagome nodded. "But it is healed."

Before she could even blink, Orochimaru stood before her in his towering form and forcefully pulled her arm up to his face.

The young miko flinched in surprise and tried to take back her arm when his tongue slicked out and licked up the blood that was trailing down her arm.

In disgust and horror, she forced down a shocked squeal as she couldn't help but watch his tongue slither down her arm. _'God kill me please.'_

He looked down at her with eyes laced with blood lust and arrogance. His eyes were leering down at her as if saying, "You will never escape from my grasp."

His possessiveness that shone in his eyes and actions made her flinch in disgust and shock.

Finally forcing out a stutter, she said, "Oro-Orochimaru-sama.." She swore to herself from her lack of control as she hastily pulled her arm away.

Still feeling his eyes on her, the harassed miko took a few steps back and scowled at the smirking pale man. "I will retire to my rooms for the morning." She gave a final glare before flashing out of sight.

"Oh Kagome, Kagome... Like the trapped bird you are, you will never escape my grasp from the cage I have made for you..." Orochimaru smirked with lust for power and malice.

"Now let the games begin..."

* * *

The young miko locked the door with shaking hands and immediately made her way into the bathroom. Yanking down a scrubber that was hanging in the bath stall, she rubbed it on her arm fiercely in the sink.

_'Why can't everyone just leave me alone?' _She sobbed as tears were gliding down her cheek.

She barely noticed the red welts on her arm as she was mourning in self-pity for her past-self that she wanted to go back to. A rare image of a gentle smiling amber-eyed demon was looking down at her with a passionate gaze.

_'I miss him.. I miss him so much..'_ Her memories felt so real that she couldn't help but imagine the demon as a real person. She could almost feel him next to her, smoothly talking to her in that baritone tone of his that he used to reprimand her.

The broken miko's eyes were glazed as her eyes rose to look at the space next to her. She gasped and her heart quickened. "Sess.. Sesshomaru?"

He sat regally on the edge of the bath tub as he looked at her in disdain. He still had the spiked armor that she remembered in her dreams and memories. His regal aura and cold, calculating gaze while softening when looking at his mate was exactly how she remembered it. "Sesshomaru?! How-?!"

_"Miko, cease your insolence and your self-abuse."_

The shocked miko blinked in surprise and looked down at her arm where he was looking upon. She gasped in horror at the damage she had done to herself. The red welts were starting to split open from the force and roughness from the scrubber. She could also see flaming, thin nail marks that trailed along with the welts. The pain suddenly rushed in and in habit, she let her powers take over as her arm glowed in the light pink.

She whipped her head as she realized, "Sessho.. maru?"

He was completely gone.

Kagome frantically looked around for the white-haired demon as she yanked open the door.

"Sesshomaru?! Please... Please answer me..." She couldn't feel or see him in her small room as she collapsed on the floor.

She was broken and her hopes were lifted in futile that she wasn't alone. After all, Sesshomaru was the only anchor to living so she could go back to the feudal era. She sobbed loudly and let herself be taken out of her shell for the first time in 5 years.

* * *

The only thing in the room that could be heard was the water that was still running in her sink as the girl's eyes were hazy as she stared at the ground. She pushed herself against her bed frame as she hugged her legs to her chest. Her hair was in disheveled in a messy manner but she once again had the ability to look unbearably stunning.

Then finally, Kagome let herself be lifted into reality once again as she regained the hard and stone look in her eyes.

She had enough of this. If this was what the kami's were wishing for when she was forced down the well, then they all be damned. She wanted to go back to the era she belonged to. The mate that she cherished and the pups that they would have created together. She clenched her fists in anger as she unknowingly awakened the demon inside her.

_"Today... Today will be the day I escape from this damned hell."_

* * *

8/8/16


End file.
